


"things you said with too many miles between us" - Transcend

by likestoimagine



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Time Zones, Viktor with a K, because apparently that's a thing to tag?, late night/early morning phone calls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10979757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likestoimagine/pseuds/likestoimagine
Summary: Home is where the heart is, which is great and all, except when you're Viktor Nikiforov - in Russia - and your heart is currently waking up in Japan.It's nothing that a phone call can't fix, though.





	"things you said with too many miles between us" - Transcend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheCookieMonster77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCookieMonster77/gifts).



Yuuri gets the call at around six in the morning, right before his alarm is supposed to go off. It’s _technically_ convenient, but Yuuri likes his sleep, and he’s known to hoard the precious few minutes he can when it comes to _early mornings._  

 

It says a lot about his relationship with Viktor, then, that he picks up with only minimal grumping once he sees the caller ID.

 

“Vitya, what’s wrong?” His voice is half muffled, an unfortunate side effect of sleeping on his stomach and not bothering to move properly before answering the phone, but Viktor doesn’t need enunciated words anyways, so whatever.

 

…Is Viktor even on the phone? There's only silence on the other end, dragging on long enough that Yuuri wonders if he’s been butt dialed. He has no idea _how_ Viktor would go about doing that when it’s midnight in St. Petersburg and he should be long past asleep, but it’s Viktor - anything’s possible with him.

 

Yuuri’s just about to hang up and text to make sure everything’s alright when he hears a sniff. It’s the very distinct sniff of someone trying to hold back tears, one that he knows _all too well,_ so Yuuri shoots up in alarm.

 

Now propped up on his elbows, he asks, “Oh no, Vitya, did anything happen? Are you okay?”

 

Silence, for a moment longer, than a huff of slightly congested laughter. “I’m fine, zolotse, just… I don’t know. I got homesick all of a sudden.”

 

“But… you’re home right now? Unless you somehow got lost?” Then, Yuuri thinks about how this is _Viktor,_ who has actually gotten lost walking in a straight line in small-town Hasetsu, and he panics, “Please tell me you didn’t end up drunk and lost in the middle of the countryside, Viktor.”

 

Rather than being put out at his apparent lack of faith, Viktor laughs again - fond and soft and bittersweet. “No, Yuuri, that’s not what I meant. I’m in my bed right now, don’t worry.”

 

“Okay, then…” Yuuri sighs, then shifts so that he’s sitting properly, leaning back against his wall. After that, though, he hesitates. Viktor might not want him to pry, but… well, he did call. So, it should be okay? Go big or go home?

 

He asks, timidly, “So, what _did_ you mean, that you’re homesick?”

 

There’s another long pause, a faint rustle and a squeak as Viktor rolls out of bed. The sound of Viktor blowing his nose filters faintly through the phone, then his voice comes in clearer. “I don’t know, really. I was just thinking about how things are so different now, and… Well, you’re home to me.”

 

Yuuri blinks. “Me?”

 

Viktor’s voice is wistful as he sighs, “Yeah, I just… compared to the 26 years that I’ve lived without you, one year is so small. I was thinking about that, and how funny it is that this year has been so much fuller, when you think of it that way. You’ve brought so much life and love into my life, more than I can even comprehend sometimes, and even though I’ve lived without you for so long, I almost can’t remember what it was like before. Just that I was spiraling on my way to a life drenched in shadow. Everything is so much brighter with you, and now that you’re not here, I just…”

 

He sighs again, and it’s a breath laced with self-deprecation “You’d think I’d be used to it, after 26 years, but…  I just couldn’t get to sleep, thinking about how you wouldn’t be here in the morning. I miss you.”

 

“I miss you, too, Vitya. I miss you so much.” Yuuri almost gets through the whole sentence before his voice cracks, weighted down by the force of his love and longing. He pauses, taking a moment and a breath to gather his thoughts, then he continues, “I think I get it. Like, I’ve adored you for over a decade, and I’ve grown closer to you than I could ever imagine. Except… it’s because of that the distance between us feels so sharp now, since it’s Vitya who I’m far away from, instead of Viktor Nikiforov. It’s a lot easier to feel loss, when you know what you’re missing.”

 

There’s silence on the phone again, but Yuuri isn’t worried (okay, he’s a little worried, but that’s his anxiety talking, and that needs to be poked away with a stick). This time the silence is contemplative and soft, streaming moonbeams on still water.

 

Finally, Viktor huffs, and he says, “It’s kind of funny, but I feel better, knowing that you feel the same. It’s nice that we can share this, at least.”

 

“Even if we’re not near each other, we’re still connected,” Yuuri says.

 

“Hm, that’s true. And it’s only a week, then I’ll be able to hug you again,” Viktor replies. He pauses though, then says, quieter, “But I still miss you.”

 

“Me, too… I miss the warmth of your touch.”

 

“I miss the feel of your hair at my fingertips.”

 

“I miss your stupidly cold feet.”

 

“I miss the feel of your lips on my skin.”

 

At this mention of a kiss, Yuuri absently brings his ring to his mouth, feels the smooth run of gold over his slightly chapped lips and the comforting press of it against his finger. It’s familiar enough that he doesn’t even think about it most days, but it’s nice to have this tangible manifestation of his bond with Viktor. It’s a reminder that, like a circle, he’ll always come back to Viktor, and Viktor will always come back to him. 

 

No matter how far he is from Viktor, they’ll always be connected by love.

 

That thought hits him with a flash of inspiration. It’s a pretty dumb, impulsive flash of inspiration, but well… It’s Viktor. He adores that kind of thing. And really, it’s been a defining factor in their entire relationship, from Aeroflot tickets to gold rings and all the little moments of the every day, so this is honestly just par the course for them. 

 

That doesn’t mean that Yuuri _isn’t_ swallowing down his self-consciousness to ask a deliberately casual, “Are you wearing your ring right now?” though. 

 

Confusion colors Viktor’s voice when he replies, “…Yes? I always do?”

 

Which, okay. Yuuri already knows that Viktor always wears his ring - he takes care to have it flash in about eighty percent of his selfies, he buffs it gently every night before bed, he takes great pleasure in lacing their fingers together so that he can admire the twin gold bands side by side, so _obviously_ Viktor’s going to be wearing it, but Yuuri needs to make his point.

 

He takes a moment in the quiet to press a kiss to his ring, exaggerated with a telegraphed _chu,_ before he says, “If you couldn’t hear, I just kissed my ring.”

 

Viktor lets out a somewhat bemused giggle as he says, “Okay then?”

 

Yuuri continues, in his loftiest professor voice, “Yes, well, as you know, our two rings are twins. They’re connected. Therefore, my kiss has been transmitted to your ring.”

 

Laughter, hesitant and bright, diffuses through the air. “Is that how that works? I never knew.”

 

“That’s understandable. After all, this is one of the lesser known functions of the matching ring. Now, are you going to pick up your kiss?”

 

“Well, when you’ve so graciously sent it to me, how could I not?” Viktor chuckles, and Yuuri can almost see Viktor’s soft smile and gentle eyes as he presses his ring to his lips. He hums like he’s savoring silky wine, then continues, “Message received loud and clear, zolotse moya. It was very sweet.”

 

“I’m glad you liked it,” Yuuri smiles. It’s funny, but waking up to the sound of Viktor’s voice, to softness and hearts laid bare, makes even the sunlight poking through his blinds richer, honey sweet and bright.

 

A yawn abruptly filters through his phone, and Viktor sheepishly admits, “I think the past day is catching up to me. I’ll see you soon, Yurochka.”

 

“…I’ll see you soon, Vitenka.”

 

Viktor doesn’t respond, but the deep, steady breaths of sleep do well enough to explain why. 

 

“I’ll see you soon,” he repeats. 

 

Yuuri can’t help but grin as he hangs up. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Why aren’t they doing a video call instead? Well, you see, there is a very deep and meaningful reason for this and it’s . . . I forgot. That like, they exist. *shrug emoji* WHOOPS


End file.
